We Are One
by Dunamess
Summary: NEW CHAPTER UP! Medical and Supernatural experiments go wrong and Riddick is a victim of both. Warning! Not for the faint of heart. So BEWARE! Read and Review
1. We Are One

RID WE ARE ONE NC-17ONG  
Author – KimeraD/Dunamess/Azirademona/Zelmia (all same person)  
Rating – NC–17  
Warning's – Explicit Sex, murder, gore, blood rituals, rape, etc.  
Disclaimer – Don't own Riddick, wish I did though.  
Feedback – Um… YEAH!

1. We are one

She is absence in the light, the reason for tears and sorrow.

She is the one you see in the deep recesses of your mind.

She cradles you near and tells you, _'You are me.'_

You pull away and stare at a blank face and wonder, "Am I you?"

She disappears into the shadows and you are left with a mirror. You are too afraid to look for fear that you will see her reflected in it.

_'Look through me and see yourself, see the horror that is your soul and the sorrow that is your heart, believe in the fear that your lies are truth to those who have faith in you.'_

Your body is drawn to the voice in the mirror. With eyes closed you grip the frame, and pray that when you unscrew your eyes, you will not see yourself, but someone else.

Head down, eyes open, you see your bare dirty feet scrunched up on a bare wooden floor. Your eyes try to adjust to the dimness of your surroundings while you question your sanity.

Slowly you raise your eyes and look at the mirror. It is too blurry so you search for your glasses. 'In your left pocket', a voice whispers. You comply and there in your pocket lie your glasses. Slipping them on you look at the mirror and see... Yourself.

You are healthy, clean, and alive. More than what you were mere hours ago. What has happened? Why are you here?

_Crrrrrrrreak_

"Who's there?" You spin around quickly and see only darkness. It's almost as if the only source of light is coming from the mirror. You turn back and see something completely different now in the mirror. It is you... or is it?

You no longer have your glasses and your hair is long, black, and straight compared to the nappy, dark brown curls you usually have.

"You!"

The image before you smiles a moment before reaching through the glass. Long claws catch the front of your already torn shirt and rip flesh along with cloth. You scream, loudly. The cuts are not the only thing hurting. It's as if your very skin is on fire. Grabbing at the shirt, you rip it clean from your body and claw at your skin as your blood burns underneath it.

_'Do you wish for the pain to stop?'_

You barely register the voice over the shattering pain that racks your body. With an unknown amount of resolve, you look to the mirror and reply.

"YES! Anything to end this!"  
_'You are me.'_

"What?"  
_'Say it and the pain will stop.'_

"You Promise?"  
_'I would not lie to myself. Now, SAY IT!'_

"You are me."  
_'And I am you.'_

The pain ceases, a moment before your heartbeat begins slow and you fall to the floor in a lifeless heap. Eyes wide and fixed on the mirror, a woman bare as the day she was born, emerges from the mirror. You begin to shake from the shock and the knowledge that your body is shutting down.

She stretches her body through the air.

_'We are one.'_

She turns to you and kneels down by your head. She flips you onto your back gently and holds your head in her lap. She is perfection.

You ignore the dull thud of your heart as the beats barely reach your ears.

She strokes your hair and smoothes her hand over your face.

Below her left breast is a strange mark, but you can't make it out as your vision gets to blurry to make out such a small thing.

_'We are one.'_ She nods her head at you.

You don't have enough breath left in you to voice the words so you mouth them.

_We are one_

It's getting dark. The last thing you see before you enter the darkness is a macabre face coming closer to yours.

The pain starts again only a thousand times worse than before.

WE ARE ONE


	2. Who Am I?

2. Who Am I?

Her blood felt like liquid fire in her veins as it pumped through her body. She still could not see but she could hear.

_Running Water_

She was strapped down to something flat and cold. A sharp pain shot through her head and her body surged up on the surface as a silent cry left her lips.

_No voice, I have no voice._

She wondered where the scary woman was from earlier. A memory flashed in her mind.

'_We are one.'_

Her breath came in short gasps as the possibilities of what was happening to her came to life. She was either dead or dying and none of those options suited her.

"She's awake."

Her head snapped in the direction of the voice. As she tried to hone in on the voice another sharp pain suddenly shot from her head to her toes and caused her to thrash about violently.

"Dear God man, shut that girl up! She's been screaming for the last 6 hours non-stop." An old man with silver wisps of hair covered his ears with glove encased hands.

The young uniformed man walked over the observation table and smacked the girl across the face with his iron club. Her head whipped to the side as silence filled the room.

"Saints be praised." The old mans peace was short lived.

She spit out the blood and broken teeth onto the floor. She heard sizzling but didn't care where it came from. Rolling her tongue around in her mouth, her fists clenched as she tasted her blood. The gaps in her mouth made her angry but the pain in her gums as her teeth grew back made her even more enraged.

_What is wrong with me?_

"Holy shit! Doc, you gotta see this mess. Look at her."

The old man rushed to the side of the table and looked down at his specimen. He sneered and pushed the young soldier out of the way.

"There is nothing holy about her. Give me that scalpel on that tray boy."

The soldier did as ordered and placed the medical instrument into the doctor's hand. Wrapping his pudgy fingers around the handle, he ignored the screams and began to cut into the girl's right arm. The screams intensified. He was oblivious to the difference in pitch as a second scream began to mix in with the first.

She could almost see the blade as it pierced her flesh. More pain to make her head hurt. She pulled at her restraints with vigor as she continued to scream. Her right knee shot up on the table as another sharp pain lanced through her brain. She could hear herself screaming along with someone else. It did not matter. Flailing like a fish on a hook, she focused what little strength she had on her left arm and she pulled. She could feel where the cuff was weak and pushed her raw wrist against the metal.

"Look how she heals after I cut her flesh Reaser. She's one of them, I've no doubt."

_Them?_

She stopped fighting for a moment only to pull one final time as her wrist broke the cuff. Without thinking, she turned to her right and balled up her fist. She smiled as her fist connected with something solid. She heard a scream but it wasn't her own. She reached up to take off the blindfold but felt none on her face. Her eyes were closed.

_Oh my God, they sewed my eyelids shut!_

She yelled in anger and yanked the other cuff off her wrist and ankles. Fumbling around on the table she grasped the scalpel and raised it to her face. With quick precision she cut the sutures and pulled the string from her eyelids. Her foot twitched with each yank of string but finally it was over.

The room she was in was very bright.

_Room? But I heard running water, lots of it._

She scanned the room until she landed on a large pool on the far side of the wall. She could barely see inside, but what she could see was enough to make her sick to her stomach and hungry at the same time. Cleanly cut limbs were being washed and stripped in the water. She turned to the side and gagged.

That's when she spotted the boy in the corner. He was ghostly white as he held his pistol to his chest. Her hands were still braced on the table but her arms wobbled with the strength it took to hold her up. She made to slide from the table as the soldiers hand shot up and aimed the gun at her head.

"You don't want to do that." Her voice was barely a whisper and it sounded hoarse and unused.

His hand shook as he stared at her. She had only one chance to get by him. Kill him before he killed her.

Her head tilted to the side as she studied him. Scrawny build, barely reaching 5'8", short blonde hair, green eyes, trembling lips, and clearly an empty head. She could take him down in 5 seconds. She had 3 inches on him and a sound mind as well. But she was still weak. An idea struck her.

"Lower your weapon."

He looked at her like she was crazy but slowly his hand began to lower. The soldier started to panic as he wrestled with his own hand. She smiled down at him and fell forward off the table, landing on her side on the cold floor. Her legs felt limp so she began to crawl towards him.

"Don't move."

He didn't.

She slide up on his right side and supported herself on the wall next to him. She hacked a few times and spit to her side on the floor. Her blood sizzled on the floor then disappeared. Exhausted and in pain, she turned her head towards the soldier next to her who was still staring straight ahead.

"Look at me." The soldier strained as his head turned to her.

"Tell me what color my eyes are."

He gave her a strange look. "What?"

"Tell me what fucking color my eyes are!"

He stuttered a bit before telling her they were grey. Her eye twitched. Her eyes were brown.

"You're lying you bastard. Tell me what color my eyes are!" She shouted it at him this time.

"I told you already man; they're grey, light fucking grey!"

Her head started to ache as she thought about how she got there. An image of the woman flashed before her eyes. With a serious face she scooted away from the young soldier.

"Pick up your gun and put it in your mouth."

The young soldier's eyes widened in fear as his hand moved on its own and shoved the gun into his mouth. His eyes sought out hers as he begged her silently. She never faltered.

"Pull the trigger."

_Bang!_

She stared at the brain matter that was splattered on the wall. Looking down at her body she noticed that she was lacking clothes. She crawled leaned over to the dead body and started stripping it. The clothes were a tight fit but she'd have to manage. She pulled the pants on then ripped a long strip off of the right pants leg to use a belt since she planned to use the soldier belt as a weapon. She reached for the shirt and froze.

The old man was still twitching on the floor with his jaw hanging from his mouth. She paid him no mind as she pulled the shirt over her shoulders and began buttoning it up. Wrapping the belt around her left hand and picking up the soldiers discarded gun, she made her way to the nearest exit and hopefully to her freedom.

Her head was swimming with voices, mostly male.

'_Sector 5 clear…'_

'_The reason why we don't have better resources for them…'_

'_Fourth Lumbar down; the abdominal aorta…'_

'_Get that bastard outta my sight before I…'_

She clutched her head as she leaned against the wall. Sliding down, she stared at the ceiling and became lost in the lights shining own on her. She was so tired and hungry, and she knew a few fingers were dislocated in her left hand. Her eyes started to shift under her lids in a frantic manner. The lights began flickering at an alarming rate before they started to blow. Sparks fell from the ceiling as the girl coward closer to the wall.

_No, no more darkness. She'll find me here._

Afraid to open her eyes for the simple fact that she would truly be alone, she kept them closed. She held the gun steady at her thigh and squeezed the belt tightly to reassure that she was going to get through this, somehow. Using the wall as a way to steady her drained body, she made it to her feet and began to walk towards all the noise.


	3. Author's Note

Wow, I am so sorry about not having updated on ANY of my fics in so long. I have been swamped with papers and midterms and so many critiques that my mind is like mush. I am working on getting a good long chapter out for this fic and tow of my other ones. I unfortunately wont be updating "Lust For Love..." for a while because I am kinda unhappy with the plot at the moment and am having a strong urge of doing a complete revamp on it.

Besides that, I'm looking for character apps for people who want to be bad guys in my Covenant fic and also people who want to be an OC in my newest Pitch Black fic and my Superman Returns one as well since those are the ones that my mind is focused on. I would like it if you came up with unique or uncommon names since PB and SR deal with aliens :P

Here's the app.:

Character Bios

Name of Character:  
Age:  
Date of Birth:  
Sex:  
Height:  
Weight:  
Hair:  
Eyes:  
Single/Married:  
Sexual Orientation:  
Race:  
Nationality:  
Economic Status:  
Education:  
Grade School:  
High School:  
College:  
Other:  
Languages Spoken:  
Regional Dialects:  
Vocal Qualities:  
Politics:  
Place in History:  
Occupation:  
Organizations:  
Achievements:  
Awards:  
Defeats:  
Emotional Stability:  
Basic Drives:  
Attitudes/Prejudices:  
Diseases/Handicaps:  
Favorites  
Colors:  
Foods:  
Drinks:  
Music:  
Art:  
Hobbies:  
Sports:  
Names  
Of Children:  
Of Siblings:  
Others:

Thank you so much and I wanna thank everyone who reviews my fics. It really means a lot to know that people like what I'm doing. Well, I hope to have a new chapter up soon for at least one of my fics before the week is done.

Have a good one.

Z


	4. The Man in Cell SPLZ3285

**A/n- Oh my goodness guys. I'm so sorry for not updating in so long. Life was getting the best of me. Well, summer is here so I'll try to update as much as I'm able. :D Please review after you read. Thanks.**

3. The Man in Cell SPLZ-3285

The lights had gone out over half an hour ago. He was still dangling from the ceiling but at least now he could see. Looking down at himself he curses. Clothes weren't a necessity here for specimens. That's what he was now, a specimen. The drugs in his system kept him docile when the men in white coats came around. The collar around his neck pumps the nauseating substance into his blood every four hours. He can't remember much past the events of what happened on that ship with that crazy bitch Chillingsworth. The drop off of Jack and Imam was a bit fuzzy, but he was aware of where they were… at least he thought he was. He had no idea what date was or the time of day. Being put under numerous times disorients a person's internal clock. Even he had to admit, this was a shitty way to go through life day in and day out. There was no use denying it. Richard B. Riddick was in a bad fucking place, a place that put even the toughest slam to shame.

Looking up at his fully encased hands, he began his daily process of thinking of a way out. His ankles were cuffed with the chain laced through a thick piece of metal attached to the ground to keep him from lifting his feet. They'd gotten cautious after he'd snapped the neck of a white coat the first week he had been captured. The full hand encasing had come soon after they discovered his upper body strength was an issue as well. His muscles felt sluggish and his body needed more nourishment than they were giving him. He got the bare minimum. Enough water to keep him hydrated and he was fed intravenously through his collar. Riddick was a shell of what he used to be. He'd stopped fighting back a while ago since resistance warranted a constriction on his windpipe by the collar he wore.

He let his mind drift back to the present and the opportunity that had presented itself. It was dark; everywhere. Since they usually kept the lights on to add to his restrictions, the sudden darkness was a welcome caress to his abused light sensitive eyes. Groaning at the satisfying relief, it's short lived. He hears the numerous footfalls from the hall beyond his prison. Tilting his head, he recognizes the difference in each foot fall. Smirking behind the bit lodged between his chapped and sore lips, he wonders what would cause that large amount of security to be in such a hurry. As he ponders for a few moments, he was caught off guard by the large pulse that rocked his cell and sure enough his entire body.

Looking up at the electrical system protruding from the ceiling, he doesn't blink as the engaged light flickers… and finally goes out. He grunts loudly in pain as his body falls to the cold concrete floor. His lack of muscle mass adds to the pain and discomfort. Yanking his chained limbs completely of their confinements, he begins bashing his encased hands against the stone wall. Over and over and over until he was successful in destroying the locking mechanism. Grunting in a small victory, he reaches down his thin legs to grab at the links around his ankles when he hears the scream.

XXX

She had walked for what seemed like hours when the scent of sweat and stale alcohol reached her nose. Since her eyes were still closed, she had to rely on her other senses and lucky for her they were more than adequate. Coming to the end of the hallway, she hugged the wall near the corner and slid her back down it silently. Tilting her head, she listens.

"I don't know what they keep him alive for. The guy is a legit mind fucker. All the people he's killed. I heard he even ate some of 'em."

"Shut the fuck up man. I just want to finish this shit and slag it to the bar."

The other man sneered before reluctantly retaking his position by a door that was heavily covered in several different locking mechanisms.

"Whatever. It's just that standing here next to a door more enforced than Fort Knox makes me nervous."

"I know. Shut it. We only have two more hours."

_Two hours_ she thought.

She couldn't wait that long. She highly doubted that they would leave, so that meant someone would be coming to relieve them. There would be no window of time open for her to get through this hall unseen. Which only meant one thing… they had to die. She found this revelation to be neither uncomfortable nor entertaining, merely a necessity. Feeling the weight of the gun in her right hand, she knows she can't use it right now. She needs to take them out quietly and the gun is hardly the right weapon to use. She slips it behind her to slip it between her back and the measly pants she wears. Making sure the belt is looped around her left hand securely, she rises smoothly from her sitting position and opens her eyes the moment she turns the corner.

They haven't heard her yet, so she continues to walk towards them at a set pace. Her eyes begin to water from the sting of the lights. The moment the thought crosses her mind, the lights illuminating the hall flicker to give off a dimming effect. It lessens the pain behind her eyes, but it also alerts the guards that something is wrong. The whiney one farthest from her turns his head and goes still but she does not stop in her advance. Hesitating for a few more seconds, he raises his standard issues rifle and levels it at her body. The second man does the same.

"Holy shit, she got out." He places his finger at the trigger, but doesn't pull it. "Fuck man, if we shoot her, we get fired. If we don't and she gets out we're fired. What the fuck!?"

The other man ignores the babbling behind him and pulls the trigger. The moment the bullet leaves the gun, the lights go out.

XXX


End file.
